<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>by you, i am forever undone. by cocothatkid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133297">by you, i am forever undone.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocothatkid/pseuds/cocothatkid'>cocothatkid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bisexual Harry, Harry is not a Potter, Humour, Intelligent Harry, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Powerful Harry, Ravenclaw Harry, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Voldemort is obsessed with Harry Potter, Voldemort is still evil, Wholesome Harry, but has a soft spot for harry :), locket horcrux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocothatkid/pseuds/cocothatkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what voldemort wants, voldemort gets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>by you, i am forever undone.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is part one out of 2 or 3.<br/>—<br/>So essentially all you need to know is,, Voldemort won the first war. Harry’s name is Hadrien Apollo Valentine and his parents are not Lilly and James.  Harry’s family is the Valentine which are ancient pureblood, directly related to the house of Peverell.  Ron and Hermoine are not friends with Harry but are present.The horcrux in harry merged with him by accident, harry  found the locket in his vault and made the mistake of taking it. He befriended Marvolo and they managed to merge because of the magic compatibility. Marvolo cares for Harry, a lot like he is a simp when it comes to Harry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry! Did you hear?"</p><p>Harry tilted his head in confusion before looking at Oliva. "Hear what?"</p><p>"The ministers coming to the opening ceremony."</p><p>"Oh—Why?"</p><p>Harry asked as they both waited for Blaise near the carriages. They both had a prefect meeting , which meant that they had to leave him during the train ride. Oliva shrugged uncertainty, it was rare for the minister to come to the school because well, there was no need for him to.</p><p>Harry wasn't going to lie, he thought the guy was quite scary. He was quite tall, towering Harry by several inches and Harry was already quite tall! Okay, he was 5'7 but that was still tall!</p><p>"Not sure, i think it's probably a checkup. Well, then again he hasn't done one since we started so why now?"</p><p>"I'm not going to question the guy, i don't really care about what he's doing."</p><p>Harry grinned, watching as Blaise walked closer to them. Once he got close enough, they got into the carriage. "The minister is going to be here for a couple days, something about looking for the elite for something like that."</p><p>"That's odd, why would he pick from a bunch of students."</p><p>Olivia asked as Harry stretched, leaning back into the seat with his arms behind his head. "Most impressionable."</p><p>Harry thought out loud, making them murmur in agreement. Harry found it weird how much devotion people had towards the Dark Lord. Of course, he had his respect but people like the Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle family just took it too far.</p><p>And Harry knew that placed their families in quite a high position but it just didn't sit right with him and the way they treated muggleborns, it was unfair and upsetting. For example, Harry passed the gold statue of Lily Evans Potter in Gringotts last month. She was muggleborn. He had read about the history of the statue, it was quite gruesome. It happened in the War against Dumbledore, she was a spy but unfortunately for her she got caught. The Minister had her placed into melted gold and turned her into a statue.</p><p>She was kept in the middle of Gringotts as a reminder for those who went against the minister. The minister was—well, Harry thought he was scary. He even had a scary name, Voldemort. He was a ruthless leader but the wizard world had been thriving under his rule so he wasn't sure on his opinion of the guy.</p><p>Harry was lucky his family was pureblood but he really couldn't say the same for others. His magic began to spread out as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Blaise and Olivia made small conversation as his magic gently wrapped around his friends.</p><p>His magic was very affectionate.</p><p>
  <em>"Marvolo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, my dear."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can we go to the common room, tonight?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, it is your turn to choose. Are you, alright?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I just miss the common room. I'll see you tonight."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, Darling."</em>
</p><p>Chirping softly, he gently scratched his head, letting out a big yawn that ended with a small little 'ah'. Hearing a small giggle, opening one eye he glared at the source of the giggle.</p><p>"I'm sorry! It's just the chirp, it's too cute. Like a little baby bird."</p><p>Olivia defended, Harry stared at her in shock, looking at Blaise who simply smirked before going back to his book.</p><p>"Shut your mouth and get out of the carriage."</p><p>Olivia burst into laughter as she got out of the still carriage. As they walked up to the Great hall, Harry mumbled about how 'not cute' he was as Liv snickered in the back. As they entered the Great hall. Harry hummed at the feeling of being back.</p><p>His magic began to stretch out once more, lingering in the air as they made their way to the Ravenclaw table. Hogwarts allowed his magic to hide behind hers, he still wasn't able to control his magic growth spurts. His magic had been growing rapidly ever since he was child and since it grew so fast, it was hard for his body to adjust accordingly and store the large core.</p><p>His magic hummed lowly, causing the candles  near the ceiling to burn a little bit brighter.</p><p>"Well! If it isn't my favourite Valentine heir."</p><p>Harry turned around to see Cedric Diggory.</p><p>"I'm the only Valentine heir." Harry snorted, letting out a small laugh. Blaise and Olivia gave Cedric and wave before making their way to their seats.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Oh my Merlin. Move!" He laughed, pushing Cedric away from him as he laughed along.</p><p>"Students get to your seats, please."</p><p>Harry turned to hear the announcement before moving away from Cedric. "We'll talk later."</p><p>"Alright, I'll hold you to that, Valentine."</p><p>"Of course, Diggory."</p><p>Harry laughed softly before making his way to his seat. He saw a couple more of his friends from other houses and gently waved in greeting before settling in his seat between Blaise and Olivia.</p><p>"Man—I want to go home."</p><p>"Harry, we just got here."</p><p>"What's your point?"</p><p>Theo burst out in laughter as he hid his face.</p><p>"Quiet down."</p><p>Hearing the depressing drawl of Headmaster Snape, Harry turned his head to the head table. He noticed two new things, Regulus got a haircut! And The minister was already here, and sat at the end of the table, Headmaster Snape next to him. Harry didn't look at the Minister for too long.</p><p>He wore elegant dark  green robes with silver threading. From what he could see, he had a white dress shirt  with a dark gray vest. His hair was neatly done, with one lone strand falling in his face and for some reason. He felt familiar to Harry but he had no reason to be, he had never met the man. He was quite handsome, he wasn't going to lie and the power radiating from him was at the same level as Harry's if not a bit higher.</p><p>His magic was interesting. It felt sharp, heavy in a way. It was dark and intimidating, almost daring anyone to attack. It was the complete opposite of his. Taking his eyes off Voldemort, He moved to the Headmaster as he stood before beginning the ceremony. Harry let out a small 'awh' seeing the first years, they looked adorable and he could see Naveen and Theo's brothers.</p><p>"They seem shorter this year, don't you think?" Harry grinner, knowing he towered over them brought him satisfaction as he knew he was close to being the shortest boy in their year.</p><p>"You can't talk, peak squeak." </p><p>Harry slapped his hand over his mouth as he stared at Theo in shock, "well, that's why you look like a giraffe."</p><p>"Yeah and that's why you dead built like a baked bean.”</p><p>A dramatic gasp  followed along with some laughter was heard "A bak- a baked bean?! I know where you sleep, don't forget that."</p><p>"Wait, Harry, I was jokingggg! You know my love for you is infinite." Theo pouted, trying to go back on his words.</p><p>"You know my love for you is infinite" Harry mocked in a high voice before rolling his eyes, causing their small group of friends to laugh. </p><p>The hat sang the song and soon enough the sorting started. The head boys and girls stood near the table to help the younger students get to their seats when they got sorted. </p><p>"Noah Bennet."</p><p>Harry perked up, hearing Theo's little brother's name. He was such an adorable guy and he was quiet and shy. Harry loved him.</p><p>"Ravenclaw!"</p><p>The Ravenclaw table clapped, they were quite happy they had another Bennet. It was easier to protect them from bullies if they were in the same house. Harry smiled at Noah as they made space from him to sit at the table near Theo.</p><p>"Hi,haz."</p><p>"Hello, tangerine."</p><p>Noah blushed before ducking his head and going to sit next to Theo. Harry chuckled, looking back at the sorting hat as another child got sorted into Hufflepuff. The only reason Harry called Noah tangerine or tangey was because he loved tangerines.</p><p>Harry turned back to the sorting, it was about another 20 minutes before the next name he was looking for was called.</p><p>"Hayes Naha."</p><p>Harry's eyes went back to Voldemort. His brain couldn't understand why he felt familiar to him. Harry had an eidetic memory. He remembered everything but somehow, he couldn't remember this one thing. Why? Voldemort shifted and Harry's eyes went back to the sorting hat.</p><p>"Ravenclaw!"</p><p>The 7th years let out a small sigh of relief, knowing they had the younger siblings of their house. Hayes hopped off the stool and walked over to Harry, grinning happily, he couldn't help but grin back.</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>"Hayes!"</p><p>They greeted each other before he went to sit down next to Naveen. There were a couple more students in Ravenclaw but not that many, about 30 new students but Harry preferred it like that. Their house was the smallest but that meant they were closer together, even with their head of year, they had a great relationship.</p><p>Both Harry and Oliva went to their seats after the last person was sorted, their hands were sore from all the clapping. Settling down in their original seats, Headmaster Snape stood and began the speech.</p><p>It was the same old speech, blah blah keep away from the forest, don't bother the octopus in the black lake, Harry moved his hand underneath the table and found Blaise's warm hand. Voldemort's magic kept moving through the hall, weaving through the students and he was sure his magic would be hidden.</p><p>"This year, The Dark Lord will be looking for a  group of 7th year students to study underneath him in the Ministry. An excellent opportunity. The forms will be given to your Head of years  and should you be interested, it needs to be filled out and given to your head of year by the 13th of October."</p><p>Whispers broke out through the hall. Harry didn't even think of the opportunity before mentally answering with no. Working under the minister was something Harry wanted to avoid. He wanted to be a healer and he wasn't going back on his decision.</p><p>Blaise's thumb gently stroked the back of his hand, gently squeezing Blaise's hand. They weren't together or anything like that, Harry was just a tactile person. His whole family was and he couldn't help it! He enjoyed the warmth that people gave off, it was comforting.</p><p>It took Blaise some time to get used to the frequent hugs and warm touches but now he found himself looking for the subtle touches, going as far to search for the smaller male when he was asleep. Which ended up with Harry frequently falling asleep in his bed, no one had a problem with it because they knew how affectionate Harry could get. It was just Harry being Harry.</p><p>"Be quiet."</p><p>Snape drawled. Harry couldn't believe he used to be a potions teacher. A teacher was even unbelievable, he was ever so rude. Of course, the Slytherins favoured him because he favoured them back. It was so blatant. Harry wasn't sure how many times he had a younger year come to him, in tears because of an incident with a Slytherin in which the Ravenclaw was punished.</p><p>Harry didn't hate the Slytherins because he knew that most of them acted that way because of their parents, however, he also knew that there was an extent. Harry looked away from the head away from the depressing man and made a face to Naveen who sat about 3 people down from him. Naveen grinned at him and Harry held in the urge to let out a dramatic sigh as he carried on talking about their school year.</p><p>"Minister, is there anything you'd like to address to the students?"</p><p>Harry wasn't even listening at this point, instead he was very invested in the loose thread on the sleeve of his robe. He carefully tugged on it, trying not to cause a rip in the robe, he didn't want a lecture from his mum, It hasn't even been a day of him being in school. While Harry was distracted with his robe, the Minister stood. Regulus looked over at his Ravenclaws. Everyone was listening but he could tell no one was as invested as the Slytherins. Spotting Harry's dark hair, he noticed he was distracted. He watched him intently, wondering what had captured his attention so much that he wasn't even looking at the Minister. </p><p>Olivia caught Regulus' glare and quickly turned to Harry and punched him lightly on the thigh. Harry glared at Olivia and looked like he wanted to protest at the action of being hit. Olivia pointed at their head of year, who raised his eyebrow at the blonde teenager. Harry's eyes widened and he instantly focused on the Minister blinking hard as he avoided Regulus' gaze.</p><p>A few other Ravenclaws struggled to hold in their laughter as Harry scratched the back of his head, still looking like he was caught by the aurors. Harry looked up at the minister, why on Merlin's green earth was he so tall? What was he going to do with all that height?</p><p>"It is a pleasure to be able to see the faces of the next generation-"</p><p>Harry stared at the Minister with calculating eyes. Why did he seem so familiar? Even his magic was somewhat familiar, it hadn't reached their table yet. It was at the Gryffindor table and everyone looked absolutely uncomfortable.</p><p>It made sense, Voldemort's magic was dark while Gryffindors often used light magic.  What was his magic doing? Hogwarts' magic gently caressed him, it reminded him of his mum and dad's magic which would often wrap around him like a comfort blanket. </p><p>He blinked and promptly looked away, he needed to stop looking before he drew attention to himself, that was the last thing he wanted in all honesty. After their meal started, Harry made himself a plate of cheesy pasta with grilled chicken on top. Olivia automatically filled his goblet with the apple juice as it was closest to her. Harry hated pumpkin juice, it was vile in his opinion but who was he to judge.</p><p>They made conversation as they ate, talking about summer and their plans after school. Harry had forgotten about Voldemort until his magic arrived at their table just as they finished their dinner. It was much worse up close, his magic began weaving through the Ravenclaw students, making them tense up. The closer it got, the tenser he felt. Most of the table had gone quiet as his magic made its way through. It got to Blaise who blinked softly, showing his discomfort it went to move to Harry but then it stopped and swiftly disappeared.</p><p>Harry relaxed and Blaise gently patted his thigh as a sign of comfort and Harry smiled in return. Everything was completely fine and then he felt it, it was violent and merciless as it ripped through the layers of Hogwarts magic. The candles flickered as Hogwarts magic became slightly unstable, Harry panicked and quickly called his magic back and out of his sheer panic he brushed against Voldemort's magic.</p><p>Voldemort's eyes flashed crimson as his magic sensed an indomitable source of magic thumping underneath Hogwarts own. Without another thought, he went after it. It brushed passed him as it escaped and his body shivered in pleasure. His magic hummed greedily, simply from the taste of that magic he wanted to possess it. He had never felt anything like it, it was intoxicating. He wanted, needed more even. </p><p>He tried to corner the other magic but it quickly found a gap and slipped passed before his magic could wrap around it. Harry guided his magic and tried to stay calm, with quick thinking he caused a large gust of wind to push through the great hall and blow the candles out. He hoped it would distract Voldemort but it was then a second before his magic went after him. Screams were heard and Blaise automatically grabbed Harry's hand. Harry led his magic underneath the table and urged it to go faster as Voldemort's magic began to gain on him but with a stroke of luck his magic made it back to him and he placed a simple glamour over it. </p><p>Voldemort's magic whizzed past him and he sighed in relief. The lights flickered on as Hogwarts gained her stability. </p><p>"Calm yourselves."</p><p>Blaise and Olivia turned to Harry, they were the only ones who knew just how much his magical core grew and he was the only capable to cause that gust of wind. He gave them a gentle smile and reassured them he was okay. Voldemort's magic was hovering over the great hall, Professor Snape stood.</p><p>"Prefects, take your 1st years to their common room."</p><p>Harry and Olivia stood, along with the first years. They stood at the front as they waited for all the first years, Harry counted them as they stood in front of him in a single line, Olivia stood at the back of the line. "Guys, try not to divert or leave the line as we walk. The tower is a bit further in the castle and I don't want you getting lost." Harry spoke softly, his voice was loud enough that the first years heard him but not in an intimidating way. </p><p>"Is everyone ready?" </p><p>After a small chorus of 'yes', he turned and began to walk down the aisle between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He hoped he hadn't scared anyone with the gust of wind, and he slightly felt guilty for what he had done. As he passed the Hufflepuff's and spotted Cedric getting his first years in order. Harry gave him a smug, "Bit slow, Diggory."</p><p>"Shut your mouth, Valentine.</p><p>Harry laughed as he walked out the hall, not noticing the crimson eyes that followed him with a hungry gaze. Voldemort had his suspicions, he just needed to prove them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MONDAY 2ND OF SEPTEMBER 2:40AM</strong>
</p><p>Harry lay in Marvolo's arms as his fingers ran through his hair. Yawning softly, he rolled onto his back still happily nested in Marvolo's arms as they acted like his armour as they lay together. They were in his headspace, he had been trying to perfect his occlumency with Marvolo's help and it was getting better, the only problem were his shields. They were still shaking when he put them up and only worked when Harry was concentrating.</p><p>Marvolo said that he had placed a small protection spell just in case. Marvolo couldn't do a lot of magic, so it warmed Harry's heart when he heard what he did. </p><p>
  <em>"Little bird?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I felt you panic today, what happened?" </em>
</p><p>Marvolo's fingers gently traced the bridge of his nose, Harry was in all honesty half asleep. He could barely understand what Marvolo was talking to him about. </p><p>
  <em>"Voldemort's magic chased me, very scary. He's doing some seventh year thing, like a group to train or something—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Apply for it."</em>
</p><p><em>"I won't, I want to be a healer not whatever he's up to."</em> Harry mumbled underneath his breath, Marvolo looked down at the sleeping teenager and gently traced his feature, the whole situation was a good thing. He could get Voldemort to claim Harry and then he would always be protected but he didn't want his older self to get all of Harry's attention. </p><p>Of course, Harry's was his top priority and seeing that his older self had already completed most of what he wanted to do in the wizarding world. Brushing inky black hair back, he thought to himself. </p><p>If his older self was anything like him, he would automatically be intrigued with the teenager. It was hard not to be, Harry was very attractive and that was a fact. He had many male and females ready to risk it all for him and he didn't even notice.</p><p>He was too kind, too ready to help and very powerful. His power was very hypnotic, it drew you in before trapping you with its warm scent and feeling of happiness. Marvolo was sure he had created a new obsession but that was nothing new.</p><p>On the other side of the castle, Voldemort opened a file called Hadrien Apollo Valentine. He had easy access to the school files, it wasn't any trouble. Reading through the file, he found himself genuinely impressed. Straight 'O's and had been getting them ever since he had started Hogwarts. </p><p>He had already beat Voldemort several times compared to his time at Hogwarts. He flipped through the file only to realise that was it. It had his name, birthday, family and grades. There was nothing more, Severus tensed up slightly as he felt his Master's anger.</p><p>"Where's the rest?"</p><p>He asked with a low voice , Severus held his breath. Before answering, "That's it, my lord."</p><p>Voldemort's magic crackled and instantly, he dove into Severus's mind, searching for anything and everything to do with the young blonde male. He watched all of Severus's memories of the younger male, not caring about the damage he left behind and once he had everything he could find.  He left the old potions teacher unconscious with blood dripping from his mouth.</p><p>"Pathetic."</p><p>
  <strong>MONDAY 2ND  OF SEPTEMBER 8 AM.</strong>
</p><p>Harry shoved the spoon of oatmeal into his mouth, it was freezing in the great hall and he was suddenly reminded of why he hated Scotland. The first years were already sitting at the table while the great hall filled in, they had been early thanks to Olivia's planning.</p><p>"If I have double potions, I'm dropping out and going home."</p><p>Harry commented, making Olivia laugh as she scooped up her eggs. "I think it's inevitable that you have potions twice in a day if you want to be a healer." Harry sighed sadly, shoving the last spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. </p><p>"Geez, Healer Valentine. Are you gonna diagnose me when I get sick, what are you going to tell me to do if I have a sore throat?"</p><p>Harry's face turned into disgust as Naveen sat across from him, he stared at him before reply swiftly, "Choke."</p><p>That brought out some laughter from his peers as they continued to eat. Regulus came up to them with one clipboard and then a stack of smaller papers. "This is the application to be trained underneath the minister. Place your name down and once that is done, you'll get further instructions."</p><p>Harry sipped on his tea, he had lowkey forgotten about what happened last night. The man himself was about 5 seats way from the Ravenclaw table, sitting in his seat from last night. Snape wasn't there, so Voldemort was next to Regulus.</p><p>Regulus handed the clipboard to Olivia and she gave it to Harry who passed it to Blaise who passed it to Naveen. The clipboard slowly made its way down the table.</p><p>"Head-boy, hand these out to the first years." </p><p>Harry pouted and took their timetables. "I know you missed me over summer but this is no way to treat your favourite person."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah get on with it."</p><p>Harry huffed but got up from his seat and began handing the timetables out. He already knew whose name matched with whose face from last night's sorting, the joys of an eidetic memory.</p><p>"Here you go, tangerine."</p><p>"Thanks haz, are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Noah asked softly, looking up at him as he ate his toast. Harry, while looking at the next name on the time table, smiled happily before shaking his head. </p><p>"Nope, see you later, tangerine."</p><p>Making Noah giggle softly as he continued to eat after Harry left. He gave the last few first years their timetables and wished them good morning before going back to his seat. Olivia gave him the clipboard and he tried not to laugh as he saw no one wanted to do it. </p><p>"Erm—here you go."</p><p>He spoke, handing the clipboard to Regulus. He looked down at his timetable and he almost cried in horror. He couldn't believe it.</p><p>"You gave me double potions? With Slytherins—well, it's been a good year guys. I'm going to check if the carriages are still outside."</p><p>He spoke, turning but before he could make it any further, Blaise grabbed his robe and pulled him back as Olivia giggled. </p><p>"Isn't Theodore taking advanced potions?"</p><p>Harry perked up before making his way back to his seat. </p><p>"Okay, maybe I can stay."</p><p>He grinned, picking his mug up and gulping down his tea. Regulus raised an eyebrow at Harry.</p><p>"You're still obsessed with him?"</p><p>"It's not an obsession! I just believe in Theodore Nott supremacy."</p><p>Theodore looked up from the Slytherin, probably hearing his name. He gave Harry a grin making the male wave with enthusiasm at him. It had become a small joke that Harry was in love with Theodore and if Theodore was being honest. He didn't mind, not one bit, he enjoyed the attention the male gave him. Even if it was a joke.</p><p>Regulus made his way back to his seat, next to Voldemort. Harry turned back to his timetable, everything was fine in all honesty. He had no classes tomorrow morning which he could use to study or something.</p><p>Harry felt a gaze on him and he automatically looked up, he was expecting Regulus or another professional but no, it was Voldemort. It wasn't even a glance, it was full on, hard staring him down. He should have looked away but before he knew it, he felt his presence attempted to enter his mind. </p><p>Voldemort looked over at Hadrien and as soon as eye contact was made he pushed through into the teenagers mind. He only managed to stay for a moment before he was abruptly shoved out and layers of walls covered the teens mind but he had seen everything he needed to see in that split second.</p><p>Harry’s headspace was a replica of the slytherin common room and everything was the exact same, except there was a version of his younger self on the armchair near the fire looking as annoyed as he could be.</p><p>Harry hesitated but with the least amount of magic that could be done, he raised his shield up and struggled to keep them there. They resembled a metal wall and behind that was another brick wall. Looking away from Voldemort and as soon as he did the bell rang softly signalling the end of breakfast.</p><p>He stood instantly and grabbed his bag, ignoring the gaze on the back of his head. </p><p>He waited for Olivia and once she had her hand  wrapped around his arm, they made their way. He walked down to potions with Oliva, his mind was racing. He could feel the same dark, heavy magic from last night making its way to Harry. His magic hesitated but wrapped around securely, stopping it from coming closer.</p><p>What in Merlin's name was he going to do now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don’t know how i feel about this but it wouldn’t leave my head til i wrote it down. Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>